Choices
by alinakay
Summary: What if Rey chose to be with Ben? She doesn't choose the Dark side. She chooses to believe there is still good in Ben. Gaining his trust, she takes his hand and becomes the First Order's Empress. But everything comes with a price. TLJ Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an alternative storyline. For this chapter, I used some of the quotes from The Last Jedi to shape this story. I do not own Star Wars! Only my plot :)**

 **Please review! I would love any feedback, constructive criticism, suggestions, etc.**

 **Choices Chapter 1**

"You're still holding on! Let go! You want to know the truth about your parents or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it." Kylo Ren takes a deep breath, steps closer repeating "Say it."

Rey is sobbing, choking down the truth. "They were nobody."

"They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead, in a popper's grave in a Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing, but not to me. Join me." Just like Luke, she is put on this mighty pedestal. Kylo Ren decides he wants to bring her back down to his level. They are alike, after all.

Rey is torn beyond words. She wants to believe that there is still light in Ben, someone she has grown to understand and care for. She chooses the light above anything but is wondering how the best way to protect the light might be. Does she stand with Ben? Or does she walk away from it and rejoin the Resistance?

"Please." Kylo Ren begs her. He had never imagined he would find someone who could possibly understand his darkness. He doesn't choose to be bad. But he believes the light betrayed him. Holding out his hand, keeping his glove intact, desperately waiting for her answer. Her silence is painful. "Give yourself to the dark. To me."

After several moments, Rey takes a leap of faith, putting all of her trust into Ben. When given the opportunity, she took Ben's hand and embraced the dark side of the force. He looks down and sighs in relief. Rey takes a deep breath. Rey wonders if she would regret her decision. She didn't choose the dark, she did choose Ben. Still, the darkness is invited in and she feels her soul darken.

"Follow me, there is much to do." Keeping her hand, Kylo Ren leads Rey to the Commander's bridge. When they enter the room, the First Order is confused by her presence, especially General Hux, who has yet to receive the news that the Supreme Leader, Snoke, is dead. The chain of command is to be shifted.

"What happened?" General Hux questions.

"Stand down, General. There is new leadership that is not to be questioned." Kylo Ren looks over at Rey, clearly overwhelmed with her new feelings. "We will be in my chambers."

"You presume to command _my_ army?" General Hux is furious. Without his power, Kylo Ren is nothing. Hux controls the army, continues to plan the next battle attacks, and would lead the First Order to carry out Snoke's orders. Who was Ren to believe that he would presume to be the successor?

Sensing his thoughts, Rey decides she needs to prove her commitment to the Dark side. She turns and force chokes Hux. She doesn't like it, but it seems like a necessary decision to gain Ben's trust. She just hopes that these decisions won't force her into being something that consumes her. She needs to fight to block her inner thoughts, through having a force bond will make it more difficult.

"Long Live the Supreme Leader and his Empress." Hux is defeated. Kylo Ren chuckles and leads Rey out of the Commander's bridge. When they reach his chambers, Rey observes her new surroundings. She is just worried what will happen to the Resistance. She isn't convinced that Hux won't act on his own. "Come here," Kylo commands.

"Ben." Rey pleads.

"The past is dead. No reason to revel in it." Kylo Ren snaps at her. Taking a deep breath, he apologizes. With her, a scavenger who stole his heart, reminding him he still has one, he wants to be honest and loving towards her. With darkness, comes passion. And he intends on sharing everything with her.

She walks up to him, placing her hand on his cheek. He melts into her hand. Finally, someone who understands. "Ben, I'm trying. I need time to adjust."

"Of course. I understand." He looks down into her deep warm eyes. His arm snakes around her waist, pulling her closer. He grabs her chins and pulls it up to meet his lips. All of these unresolved feelings don't seem to matter right now. When she is with him, there is only one truth. They belong together.

She knows in her heart there is still good in him. In this moment, she knows she needs to fight for his Light. They balance each other out. Rey is fearless but refuses to confront her feelings. Ben has acknowledged his issues and lets them go, but refuses to brave the difficulty of following the light.

Cutting the kiss short, Kylo Ren pulls away. "Let's get you a new, more suitable attire."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I want to clarify, that I will keep switching between the usage of Ben and Kylo Ren. I will explain in this chapter from their perspective, but I wanted to point it out!**

 **I will update as often as I can, but I am a senior in college. Sometimes I will be able to get chapters out sooner than later. Although if you leave me reviews, I may be motivated to get them out sooner ;)**

 **I don't own Star Wars! Please leave your reviews :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Rey looks in the mirror at newly made over version of herself. She is dressed in clothes similar to what she has always worn, but in dark. Her hair is braided delicately up into a bun that empowers her new status of leadership in the First Order. She is provided with dark red jewels resting around her neck.

Will they ever be able to rise above this? She used to only see him as a monster, but now he's means so much more. She is willing to risk her soul to save his. She sees a heartbroken man trying to prove something. _I want to believe there is still good in him._ Rey is struggling with this.

Interrupting her thoughts, Kylo Ren enters her new chambers, summoning Rey's handmaidens to leave the room. "You look beautiful." He smiles, entering her mirror space. He rests his hand on the small of her back. She curls up to his touch.

"I feel powerful." Rey admits. She has never been interested in power, but these are the sacrifices she must make to stand with Ben. In Rey's mind, there is still hope. She doesn't love his power, but what makes him human and vulnerable. So she calls continues to call him Ben.

"Let's make you a new lightsaber to match your newfound power. Then, we will begin your training." Kylo Ren states.

"While I'm ready to learn my new powers, I just want to be with you. Let's just take a step back and breathe."

Kylo Ren feels a flash of anger. "You don't want to learn the true nature of the Dark Side?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Don't take words out of my mouth that aren't there." She snaps at him. She pulls away and walks towards her bed. As a Jedi, which she feels she still deserves to call herself, even if he doesn't know that, she is taught to always be in control of her emotions. For her to snap and to let her anger out, feels dangerously good.

He sighs. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"Thank you."

"I do apologize for my abrupt behavior. I just want to share everything with you. The power, the benefits, everything." Kylo Ren sits down next to Rey on the bed.

"I turned to the Dark." She somewhat lies. "But not everything is going to change for me right away. I've grown up believing one thing, so it's going to take time." She rests her head on his shoulder, looking for comfort.

"For me, it did. The moment Luke betrayed me, everything changed. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel so powerless." He admits. "My father was never around. My mother cared more for the resistance than me. Luke thought he could mold me and pressured me to continue his legacy, so long it didn't overshadow him. When I gave in to the Dark, I finally got the power I longed for." After a few moments of doubt, Kylo Ren stands up. Is this all an act? He wants to believe that she really did chose him. He always had trust issues, so maybe he was unwise to trust her too quickly. "Did you really give yourself to the dark?"

Rey takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"Prove it."

She stares at him blankly. She isn't sure how to prove that she gave herself over. Is this what it will always be like? Constantly proving her worth. How is that power? "The Resistance is moving to the mineral planet, Crait. Their numbers are dwindling. Let's finish this."

Shocked, Kylo Ren is impressed with this new information. "Excellent. I will notify General Hux. Meet me in the throne room in one hour. We need to begin your training."

What have I done? Rey thinks to herself. She decides she must warn Leia.

* * *

On the planet, Crait, Leia feels a shift in the force. There is darkness that has risen. She has no idea what is going on with her brother, Luke, or Rey. She hasn't been able to establish a strong enough connection. The crew has sent out a distress signal to all their allies, but no one is coming. Leia wants to believe that there can still be hope, but sometimes it is difficult to re-spark a flame when there isn't much to work with.

Leia is left alone in her office, trying to figure out an escape plan. It can't be long until the First Order finds them. Suddenly, there's a faint buzzing noise. Rey appears before her. "Rey! What is going on? Are you okay?"

"Leia, listen to me. You all need to leave. They are coming for you." Rey explains. Leia notices the change in her appearance, questioning what happened to her. Before she can ask.

Rey is by herself in her chambers. She is impressed that she had enough power to contact Leia over such distance. She would hate to think the only reason is due to her new dark powers. She couldn't form the force bond long, only long enough to warn Leia. When the force connection disappears, she collapses in exhaustion.

* * *

Kylo Ren is feeling so passionate following the events that has led him to be with his girl and continue to feel his power, now without being bound to a Supreme Leader who would simply just use him. Now, they need to find a balance. Snoke warned him that his equal counterpart in the light would rise as he grew stronger. _Does this make us unbalanced?_

Waiting in the throne room, for what seems to be forever, he is disappointed that Rey has not shown up for her first lesson. For her to truly become dark, she must partake in these lessons that help her control her powers. He reaches out through the force bond and feels nothing. Feeling panicked, he races off to find her. In her chambers, he finds her unconscious laying on the floor.

Unable to wake her, he picks her up and lays her in her bed. _I wonder if she tried to test out her powers without me._ He has had experience himself collapsing after taking advantage of the Force. She wakes up abruptly with her head laying in Ben's lap. In between "Ben, how do I stop this pain? How do I control this without it consuming me?"

"That's the cost of having too much power. With darkness, comes a price. Don't worry, I will teach you control, my love." Kylo smiles mischievously. He leans down to kiss her. She wonders just how much of this will come at a price.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Star Wars! Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3:**

"So why did you stop wearing a mask?" Rey asks, while she dresses in her new dark garments. She is wearing a revealing and tight long black dress. Around her neck, a dark red cape. Even with her new dark powers, she feels so vulnerable.

"Until I took off that mask, I never truly gave myself over to the Dark side. If no one could recognize me, I could be this persona that wouldn't be feared. If everyone knew I came from the Skywalker bloodline, they would assume that I was weak and foolish like the rest of them.

"What changed?" Rey is trying to understand him. The more she understands, the more she can use to turn him back when the moment is right. Until then, she needs to learn about the dark.

"I was wrong. Snoke called me a child in a mask. I thought the mask meant power. But I never truly felt power until I truly gave my true self to the dark." He explains.

Rey is lost in her thoughts. _Does this mean he is truly lost forever?_ He stares at her blankly, wondering where he focus is. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Rey. What are you thinking about?" Sensing her conflict, he confronts her.

"Can I be honest?" She asks. Maybe being honest about not knowing what to do, how to act, etc. will gain his trust. You don't turn dark and instantly know what that means. She thinks to herself.

"Of course."

"Ben, you know I chose you." Rey starts. She needs to be really careful so that he knows trusts that she is committed to this. He can't figure out her true intentions. "I don't know what I'm doing. I feel the Dark building, surrounding me. But I don't know what I'm doing or how to act."

He chuckles. "That's it?"

"This isn't funny. I'm not used to all eyes being on me to act like a leader. I've always been all by myself." She stands up paces around her chambers, the anger building up.

"Rey, I know it's not. But it's understandable. That's where lessons come from. If you let the darkness in, it will guide you. It comes from experience." Kylo begins to follow her. All of these fears are similar to his own experience. Snoke was there for him through all of his fears when training with Luke. In his eyes, Luke was more concerned about his legacy than his own family. "You need to confront your past. Harness that energy towards something productive."

"No, it just doesn't matter. Weren't you the one who said to let the past die?" Rey questions.

"But you haven't, have you? You still feel the call to the light?" Kylo Ren demands.

Before I can answer, a guard interrupts. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but we found the girl's parents."

"Excuse me?" She stares at Ben blankly. Suddenly, she feels a great amount of darkness seeping in. What game is he playing? She force grabs Ben's lightsaber and threatens to strike the guard. "Do not lie to me. They are dead."

Looking to Kylo Ren for validation, he nods. The guard continues. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But not they are not. Per Supreme Leader's orders, we tracked them down. They are detained until further instruction."

Rey is struggling right now. She must prove herself to him, but how does she do that without losing herself? Everything comes at a price. How is she supposed to keep up this act with her past continuing to haunt her. Finally giving into her anger, she slashes the lightsaber into the walls of her newly renovated chambers. She would rather vent out her frustrations on that than another person.

"I want them dead." Rey looks up, her eyes showing red sparks. Kylo Ren dismisses the guard. This is the anger he has been sensing. She just needed a little push. Catching a glimpse in the mirror at her eyes, she drops the light saber and falls to her knees. "Is this what you wanted? For me to lose control?" She snaps at him.

"No. I need to know you are in control. That's the thing about the darkness. It can either empower you or control you. How are you going to react when you face your Resistance friends?" Kylo Ren spits out. "Or Luke. Your former Master."

"They mean nothing to me."

"Good. Now, follow me." Kylo Ren stands, leading Rey out of her chambers. There is no love here. When she decided to join him, she expected him to want to be with her. Instead, he is forcing her down to his level.

General Hux interrupts their path to see her parents. "Supreme Leader, the Resistance is working on an evacuation from the planet Crait. If we are to attack, the time is now."

Kylo Ren looks at Rey. "Let's end this."

* * *

Leia gathers the Resistance ordering an immediate , not taking Rey's warning lightly. She is worried about Rey though. Was she captured by the First Order? Her appearance is a lot darker and she is masked with power. But if she really turned, why did she help warn us?Her thoughts are interrupted when Poe and Finn enter the room.

"Where's Rey?" Finn asks frantically. His interests have shifted towards Rose, but Rey will forever be his first friend.

"Poe, can I speak to you privately?" Leia requests. She ignores Finn's question, worried he will not be able to react rationally.

"Yes, General." Poe is confused, but agrees. "Finn, just give us a minute." Poe gives him a reassuring look. Finn glances at both of them before accepting her request. Surely, Poe will fill him in later. When Finn leaves the room, Poe sits down next to Leia searching for answers. She stands up and begins pacing around the room, unsure of where to start. She searches her feelings, trying to understand how this could have happened.

"Poe, I fear there has been a terrible shift in the Force." Leia finally begins. "I am lead to believe that Ben has seduced Rey to the Dark side."

He sighs, wishing he could be surprised. He doesn't understand how force sensitive users have such black and white decisions. The Light or Dark. Life isn't like that. Himself makes questionable decisions, often resulting in sacrifice, but he likes to believe he follows the Light. "What makes you believe that? I thought she was supposed to be the return of the Jedi we had unknowingly been waiting for."

"I'm not sure. She reached out to me through the Force, to warn us about the attack. But there's a newfound darkness to her. She almost looked like royalty." Leia explains. This is difficult for her to talk about. She wants to believe that Rey was stronger than all of this. She had always sense a magnet drawing Rey and Ben together, but she assumed Rey was the key to bringing Ben back to the light. Not the opposite.

"I understand why you told me this in private. Finn would never understand this. That Rey has turned to the Dark side." Poe admits.

"Rey did what?" Finn is standing before them again.

 **A/N: Phew! I seriously re-wrote this chapter several times trying to figure out the direction I want to go with this. I have already mapped out the plot for the several chapters, but getting to that point has been difficult. I hope you liked it! Please leave your reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Here is your new lightsaber. I hope you don't mind, but it is shaped like a staff." Kylo Ren begins.

They are making their preparations for the attack on Crait. The Resistance are in the middle of their evacuation. While the First Order has the means to keep up this back and forth game, it does get boring. "I would recommend you changing into proper robes, in case we have to step in."

Distracted, Rey looks into detail of her new weapon. It is fascinating to see how it resembles her plain staff that she has used to defend herself before she got involved in everything.

It has only been a few weeks since all of this for her has begun. Meeting Finn, leaving Jakku, getting involved in this war, meeting her other half, Ben, meeting the legendary Luke Skywalker, and turning to the dark side. Sometimes, she wonders if it would have been easier to have just leave BB-8 to defend himself.

"Rey?" He looks over at Rey, still observing her new lightsaber. Right now, they are on the commander's bridge, with everyone rushing around in preparation.

Breaking her thoughts, Rey responds. "Yes?"

"Leave us be." Kylo demands the leaders to leave the room. "What are you thinking about?"

"Am I ready for this?" Rey asks honestly, possibly too quickly. She is worried that she will have to face her friends. Even if she truly has turned to the dark side, she isn't sure she has the heart to kill them like she's sure the First Order will expect.

"We will remain behind the frontline unless the situation requires our attention." Kylo Ren formally explains. He steps closer to her and snakes his arm around her, pulling her closer to her. He kisses her seductively. Rey is frustrated that he doesn't give her a direct answer.

"You could have hurt me several times. Starting with the fight in the forest, when I called you a monster." She begins with a question that has always been on her mind. Through the force connection, they have made great progress, with her seeing his humane side.

"You're right. But from the first time I met you, there was something that intrigued me about you. I felt a draw towards, no matter what the emotion came with it. When I discovered we weren't that different, I knew I was willing to give up everything to fight for you." Ben relaxes, giving the honesty he knows Rey has been struggling for.

General Eurmeo appears before them. "Sir, we will arrive on their base in five minutes."

"Thank you. Tell the tie fighters to begin their initial invasion." Kylo Ren announces. All of the soldiers are frantically moving around, returning to their stations.

Overwhelmed, Rey sneaks out of the commander's bridge. This is all too much. Seeing the inordinate numbers of First Order followers is astounding. Does this many people believe in the Dark? If he asks, she'll lie and say she went to change into battle clothes. But, really she just needed a moment to process all of this. She looks in her closet, finding all sorts of dark clothes. Mostly black, but sometimes dark red or grey. Sensing Ben's skepticism, she choose black robes. Never really having enough time, she looks further into the attire and accessories they have chosen for her. She sees several high quality jewelry pieces, particularly a tiara.

Is that how this is going to be? Rey wonders if she is going to play some arm candy while _Kylo Ren_ calls all of the shots. Right, she is disgusted with how this is playing out. She throws one of the tiaras in the air, pulls out her lightsaber, destroying it immediately. When she looks up, seeing Kylo standing before her.

"Rey?" He dumbfoundedly asks.

"I want more power. I am not just a pretty piece of ass. I want more command." Rey snaps, feeling her eyes flicker sparks of red again. The more exposed to Darkness she is, the more powerful she will become. She was foolish to think she would be strong enough to avoid it.

"Then take it." Kylo Ren simply says. He steps out of her way and allows her to lead them back to the commander's bridge. Within minutes, they have landed on Crait, waiting for the battle to begin. Rey and Kylo Ren stands strong among the soldiers. To them, the rebels look like pathetic ants frantically trying to get cover. The First Order plans on bringing out this enormous cannon, capable of destroying the Resistance in one blast.

Rey senses the presence of Leia. Her heart thickens. She steps away from Kylo out of whisper range. "Leia," she reaches out.

"Rey." Leia senses her nearby. This is confusing to her. She hasn't been able to speak to Rey directly to know what her intentions are. From her last message, Leia could tell she had turned to the Dark side. Yet she warned them about the upcoming attack. On the other hand. For all she knows, they could be in path for a trap. However, she senses the conflict in Rey. Which means the dark has been seeping in whether she wants it or not. Either way, she has a plan. She asks a nearby rebel. "Send for Finn."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Finn asks nervously.

"I am certain." General Leia states like a fact, knowing that was a lie. This could turn out perfectly or terribly. Either way, this will reveal Rey's true intentions. "Just stay out of sight until she is down on the ground with Ben.

It has been several minutes since the battle has begun, numbers dwindling from both sides of this war. The red smoke is disorienting. The battle comes to a halt when Master Luke shows up, causing Kylo Ren to instantly tenses up. "Bring me down to him."

"Let me come with you." Rey begs.

Knowing that she isn't ready, he declines. "No, I need to do this on my own."

"Too bad." Rey glares at him and starts heading down to the ground. Kylo sighs in defeat and follows her. They met Luke halfway. She decides to stay back and let Ben lead this. After all, he is the one with the complicated relationship with his uncle.

"Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save our souls?" Kylo Ren snaps, with his lightsaber ready for attack. This is the first time he has confronted Luke since the night he turned.

"No." Luke glances over at Rey, who refuses to make eye contact with him. She knows her eyes might still be ringed with red from her angry outburst and she is ashamed. If only he knew her true intentions. With that, he whips out his lightsaber, igniting it. "So you turn dark and have to bring her down with you?"

"I made my own decision. I'm not some helpless Jedi like you." Rey snapped. She insulted the jedi religion, knowing very well that's what she truly is. But it is true that everyone assumes she can't handle herself. _Finn in the beginning. Kylo Ren, now Ben to me, and Luke have all underestimated me at some point._

"You're right. I thought you would be the exception." Luke retorts back at her.

Rey finally makes eye contact with Luke, certain her red pupils are glimmering. She can feel the anger building up again. The more often she gets angry, the easier it comes. That's the price, right? Let the darkness in and it never truly leaves. She brings her new lightsaber staff out for the first time, joining the battle. The red crystal burning brightly.

"When things get tough, you go running to Ben. You never had the capacity of being a true Jedi." Luke taunts, he wants to get Rey angry. Knowing Leia's plan, the surprise will be more redeeming.

Rey screams at him, remembering how long she would beg him for those lessons. _I choose the light._ She has to keep reminding herself. With her masterplan to save Ben, never did she take the darkness into account. Still, it feels good to express her emotions. She starts lunging at him, only for Luke to dodge her attack. Kylo Ren follows her lead, understand her pain.

"I failed you both. I'm sorry." Luke apologizes.

"I bet you are!" Kylo Ren screams. Rey lunges at Luke once again, only to be interrupted by a familiar face.

"Rey." Finn appears before them.

 **A/N What a cliffhanger. Once again, I'm including quotes from the last jedi with an altered context to fit with my plot! I'm trying to update as often as I can, but I'm in school and I work everyday, so bear with me! Let me know what you think or want to see happen!**

 **Until next time,**

 **C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Refusing to acknowledge him, Rey begins to walk away. She is not strong enough to confront her past. Finn tries to follow her and Kylo Ren stops him in his path, causing Luke to intercept as well.

"Ben, stop it. I'm the one you want to hurt." Luke taunts him.

"He's a traitor. He deserves pain." Kylo Ren snaps back.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Shocked, Rey's anger has disappeared. He has always been her weakness. Both of them have.

"Rey, what the hell are you doing? With _him?"_ Finn gestures to Kylo Ren in disgust. He takes in her new appearance. Rey looks like dark royalty, with her new attire and a red jeweled tiara resting on her head. He knows for a fact that she never wanted power. She always wanted to know who she is and to keep to herself. None of this makes sense.

"This is none of your concern. I-I chose the Dark." Rey hesitates. Knowing that Ben is holding on to her every word, she adds, "The dark accepts me for all that I am. And I have chosen to be with my true love." She leans into Ben, who takes kisses her hair. Rey knows that it would push his buttons. Why shouldn't she? He's the one playing this game with her.

"Rey, snap out of it. This isn't you." Finn begs. It is weird for him to see Rey fraternizing with the enemy. Leia promised him this would work. She is convinced there is more to the story than this. They are not convinced that Rey would willingly turn to the dark side. She always seems so composed and above all of this.

"You don't know me. You think because we fought for the Resistance once. Suddenly that means you know me?" Rey says. She is taking things out of context, but she's not lying. "He knows me better than I know myself. He is the Supreme Leader now and I his Empress." Also true. She turns away, once again attempting to leave.

"Rey," Finn pleads, following her, ignoring Kylo Ren and Luke's presence. She jerks her body back to face him, raising her hand and using the force to stop him in place. Finn looks shocked. This is the first time he has witnessed her using the force.

"Don't follow me." Rey hisses. She looks over at Ben, who looks proud. "Finish this up. I'm bored."

She walks back to their ship. That was the greatest act she has ever put on. When she reaches her chambers, she breaks down and sobs _I don't want to do this anymore. I can't._ Thoughts repeating in her mind. _I am losing grasp of who I am._

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn flees back to the base to report back to General Leia. Everyone around them is frantically gathering supplies for their next escape while Kylo Ren and Luke battle it out. "I thought she would see the light. I thought wrong."

"Finn, you did everything you could have. I haven't lost hope yet." Leia explains.

"You saw her. She's with Kylo Ren now. I know he's your son, but that is the enemy." Finn explains, feeling broken knowing that Rey's soul is lost.

"That was only the first part of the plan. Now, I know her true intentions. Did you notice her hesitation? She is doing this for a reason. I am Force-sensitive as well. She has not turned to the Dark side, no matter what act she thinks she is putting on." Leia ponders.

"Did you see her red eyes?" Finn questions. He wants to believe Leia, but there was something else about Rey.

"I did not. But if what you say is true, then we must act quickly. There isn't much time before the darkness does turn her." She looks over at Luke and her son, who are currently battling right now. "We need to capture her before it's too late. We need to cut her off from the source of the darkness that is my son."

"She loves him."

"Yes," Leia admits, sighs. "They may belong together, but not when he is only filled with hate and darkness. I do believe they are meant to balance each other. But right now, they are both unbalanced."

* * *

What seems like hours later, Rey is curled up in her bed with a tear-stained face. She told the stormtrooper stationed outside her chambers that she does not wish to see anyone. Ignoring the request, Kylo Ren enters anyways.

"Rey?" Ben peaks his head in. Rey lifts her head up enough to see him standing before her.

"Ben, I'm sorry I left. What happened?"

He sighs. "The Resistance got away. Luke was never really there. He established a force bond to appear before everyone." Still anger, he throws his lightsaber against the wall. "Those bastards!"

"We will get them, I promise." Rey affirms Ben, standing up to rub his back in comfort. Silently grateful she is for their escape.

He turns to her, resting his forehead against hers. "Why did you leave today?"

"Ben, I-" Before she can answer, a stormtrooper interrupts.

"Supreme Leader, Empress, the prisoners have escaped." He says frantically. He notices Rey's confused expression, he further explains. "The parents, sir."

Finally that spark of hate, Rey jumps to action leaving Ben to find them. If she ever needed a source of hate, she could always think of the parents who abandoned her. Ben said they were dead, but she often wonders if he only said that to get her to turn. He was right. Yet, she hasn't taken the opportunity to see them alive for herself. Searching the ship, Rey stops in her tracks. She closes her eyes and begins to reach out with her feelings. _They abandoned you. They must be punished_. The dark thoughts creep in. She staggers in place, looking for Ben's comfort, only for him to be nowhere to be found.

The throne room.

Rey bolts towards there, striking down anyone who gets in her path. She feels When she finally reaches the throne, sees two people disguised in stormtrooper armors, trying to flee in an escape pod. "Stop!" She screams.

Blinded by anger, she doesn't notice someone creep by her and knock her unconscious.

 **A/N: I don't own Star Wars! Suggestions, comments, questions, what you like/don't like are much appreciated!**

 **Please leave a review if I should continue this story!**

Review Replies!

Enokai : Without spoiling too much, I will say yes she is a double agent. The problem is, she is realizing how hard it is to keep out the darkness she feels from Ben!

Shiranai Atsune: You will see :) And I'm glad you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You might have to trick her into coming with you two."Be observant. Use any information that can be useful."" Leia explains, before they depart the based. "After you capture her, make sure she is detained before she wakes up. I want to talk to her." Leia commands. Her instincts tell her that there is more to the story, but she needs to think of the Resistance above all.

When they manage to get past the shields, they Poe and Finn managed to find stormtrooper uniforms. Luckily with Finn's experience, he is able to to navigate Kylo Ren's ship. They came knowing this mission would be a major risk, but it was a risk they were able to make for Rey.

"Supposedly, Ren found the girl's parents." A couple guards discuss in the hallway. "I don't know. I still don't take her seriously as 'The Empress.' It is strange. _Supreme Leader,_ " The guard mocks, "is too emotional in my opinion. He is putting all his trust in this scavenger girl."

Poe is calculating their attack. "I have an idea."

* * *

Rey wakes up in a strange place. Her head is pounding from impact. She looks around, failing to see anything give her clues as to where she is until she finally spots the rebel symbol.

The Resistance.

 _Make your decision. Whose side are you on?_ The Darkness creeps in.

"No, no, no." Rey tries to escape. She looks down and sees herself confined in a similar chair as the one on the First Order ship.

"Rey." Poe appears before her. She has only met him once, so she's confused why they wouldn't send Finn or Leia. Then again, it was probably smart on their part. She would not be able to appeal to them emotionally to release her.

"Poe, you don't know what you're doing. Kylo Ren will be here any moment to rescue me. Let me talk to Leia." Rey pleads.

"Why should we trust you? You are the new Empress after all." Poe mocks her new title, refusing to make eye contact with her. He has never really interacted with her before, which makes him the most capable person to handle her. "Rey, we are doing this for your own good. You need to trust us."

"That's ironic." She growls back at him. "I want to talk to the General." She is feeling the anger build up. She is trying to remain calm, but the darkness is making it harder and harder to resist. She believes if she can explain everything to Leia, they would let her go. She needs to get back to Ben.

"No." Poe walks out. He leaves her to her anger and finds Leia, who is overseeing from a distance. "What do you think?"

"I think she doesn't realize how much the darkness has changed her heart. There has to be some redeeming trigger point of hers. I still believe there is good. But we need her to confront her pain." Leia observes. "How did you get her to come with you anyways?"

"They told her that her parents were alive and taken as prisoners. It made her angry. She followed us and we knocked her out before she could identify us." Poe admits. He is not proud of their methods, but he was not convinced she would not go without a fight. With her Force capabilities, they were not confident they could stand a chance.

Leia looks over at Rey, struggling to escape, and ponders. "Leave her alone. Let no one speak to her. That is an order. I want to see how she reacts."

What seems like hours, Rey is left to her thoughts. This is the first time she has really been alone since she was on Jakku. If only they would understand her true plan. They are ruining everything.

 _You think the light is good? Look at what they are doing to you now._ Her dark thoughts invade.

"I can control the darkness. And the light. I just need to get out of here." Rey responds to the Dark, as if someone were actually there.

 _You still haven't learned control. Don't be fooled._

Rey takes a deep breath, trying to center herself. But the Darkness is right. She didn't spend much time training with Luke before leaving him to find Ben. She didn't spend much time with Ben before she was taken.

She continues to struggle against the metal. She observes rebels passing by her often, never stopping to look at her. She searches for Finn and has no luck. Not even BB-8. Being alone is her greatest weakness. Needing her parents. Her lack of confidence that she can do anything on her own. Interrupting her thoughts, there is familiar faint buzzing noise.

"Ben."

"Rey, where are you?" Ben asks frantically, but gasps. He sees her restraints and rushes to her. "Those rebel scum." He brushes his hand along her cheek line. "Do you have any idea where you are? I'm going to save you."

"I have no idea. I was unconscious when they brought me in." Rey admits. She looks down, feeling ashamed of her vulnerability. Something clicked. "You never found my parents, did you?"

"No." Ben lowers his head, dropping his hand in shame. "If I'm being honest, I told you that because your anger is what fuels your strength. I needed something to trigger that anger." He understands why she would want to hurt her parents. That was her trigger point for all of her anger.

"Well, thanks for that. Now I've been captured." Rey snaps.

He grabs her wrists, attempted to break the chains. The rebels are too smart through. They are force resistant material that won't allow him to touch through the force connection. Ben rests his hand on her hip. Losing track of their surroundings, a new face appears.

"Rey." Leia is before them. Her eyes glance from Rey to her son, seeing him for the first time in many years. "Ben."

Kylo Ren keeps his hand on Rey. If he lets go, he can't see her surroundings. He turns to his mother. "Let her go."

"Let go of your hate." Leia counters. "Rey, look at me. Focus on me." She stares at Rey intensely. If she can disrupt her focus, she can severe their force connection. It is remarkable they are able to connect with her minimal training. "She is good. So are you."

"You are a fool. I will destroy you like I destroyed Han Solo." Kylo Ren threatens, knowing it would hurt his mother. It pains him to hurt her, but it pains him to see Rey like this even more.

Leia ignores his threats, looking at Rey. Rey is glancing between both of them in panic. How does she keep up this act for Ben, but makes Leia trust her enough to release her.

 _You have the power to escape. Give in to your anger._ The Darkness repeats over and over. Rey's head is pounding. She needs to think rationally.

Rey screams in desperation. "No!" Severing her force connection with Ben, she is left alone with Leia. The force took too much energy and she passes out from exhaustion.

"Rey." Leia wakes her after several minutes.

"You need to let me go!" Rey cries. Her soul can't handle this battle. It is too much.

"Rey." Leia repeats.

"I-I can't." Rey is losing control.

Leia understands. "You aren't the darkness you are trying to show."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Rey cries.

"Then tell me." Leia softens her voice. "I may not be a jedi like Luke, but I know the force. You are not the darkness you are showing."

Rey sighs, accepting defeat. "You're right. But it's there." She can't do this anymore. She needs someone who she can trust to understand her plan. Before it's too late.

"There is still good in him. He is all alone. A loneliness I am familiar with. If I'm there for him, Ben Solo will turn." Rey explains, repeating what she argued with Master Skywalker.

"But the Darkness comes with a price, doesn't it?" Leia questions. When Rey doesn't respond, she continues. "Rey, I know you think you'll be able to turn him, but you can't risk your soul in the process. There are better ways."

The anger builds up, and the darkness sets in. "This is coming from the mother who is partially responsible for her son's darkness."

"This isn't you. Resist the darkness." Leia demands.

Rey screams, managing to force-break the metals detaining her. She holds her hand up and leaves Leia unconscious. She really is all alone in this. Leia doesn't trust her. She needs to get back to Ben and resume her plan. She doesn't get very far before her first friend intercepts her.

Finn.

* * *

"Rebel scum stole her from me!" Kylo Ren fumes. "Prepare my ship. I will handle this myself since you are all incompetent fools." He storms out of his chambers, feeling the darkness take over. Seeing his mother, even through a force connection pained him.

Being separated from Rey is a lot more difficult than he would have imagined. She brings out the best in him. The little light that is left. Without her, he lacks balance.

He will do anything to save his beloved.

 **A/N I don't own Star Wars!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Wars!

 **Chapter 7**

Kylo Ren is distracted, trying to determine where the Resistance has taken Rey. He bridged their minds in attempts to narrow it down, but the consequences were extensive. First, seeing Rey, his beloved, being taken captive. Those monsters kept her in isolated captivity. Kylo wasn't expecting to see his mother for the first time since he turned. He has felt her presence but has not faced her. It broke his heart to see her disappointment in him. The force connection was the longest one and the first that he had initiated himself. The energy caused him to pass out in exhaustion.

"Sir, there's an alternative 'government' trying to take over the different systems." A guard informs, disrupting Kylo's rest.

He sighs, annoyed by this guard's sense of idiocy. "Why do you think we're doing all this? This war against the Resistance has been everlasting."

"No, sir. There is another Order rising. They call themselves 'X Order.' They have taken over several systems." The guard explains, careful with his words. He knows how angry the Supreme Leader gets and is worried that anger will be taken out on him.

"Fine. Prepare a speech for me to formally renounce them." Kylo Ren brushes off, dismissing the guard, leaving him to his thoughts. While this news is very concerning, he can't be distracted finding Rey.

Being separated has given him a lot of time. There's something off about her. He sighs, his internal begins. _I've never told her I loved her. Maybe that's why she continues to be skeptical about me. She has seen my dark demons and didn't run away. I chose the Darkness because the Light betrayed me._

 _In the short time, we have joined together, their feelings have always been assumed. We've been connected through the force, but I shouldn't assume. Being away from her draws the Darkness in. I need to tell her how I feel._

"Rey, stop."

"No, Finn. You don't understand. None of you do." Rey panics. She was hoping she would get farther before running into someone, let alone her first friend.

"Breathe," Finn explains. Poe started with a military approach talking to her. Leia attempted to reach for her emotionally. He decides it's important to let her speak and get all of this out of her system. She has spent so much time by herself. She is probably internalizing all of her problems. Someone just needs to be there and listen.

"The longer I am away from him, the worse he will get. I-" Rey cuts herself off. She is so frantic, she is failing her own plan.

When Rey isn't paying attention, Finn shakes his head at Leia, finally catches up. "Come with me. Away from all of this. We'll go to a safe spot I have found on this base, away from everyone."

Rey nods. She can't continue keeping all of this burden to herself. _Finn used to be a part of the First Order. Maybe he'll understand._ He leads her to this back area that overlooks a beautiful waterfall. The sight and sounds are so soothing to her. Seeing all of these various types of nature, that different from Jakku, continue to amaze her. She takes a deep breath and looks down in shame.

"I didn't go to the Dark side." Rey begins. "Well, I didn't at first."

Trying to remain calm, he struggles to remain calm. She needs to trust him. The more she trusts him, the more information he will get out of her. He hates betraying her this way, but until he knows more, he doesn't trust her.

Rey continues carefully. "When I was on Ach-to, our minds were bridged by Snoke. He told me what happened." She lowers her head. "His parents were never there for him. He thought Luke was trying to kill him. The Light betrayed him."

"What does that have to do with you?" Finn questions.

"I didn't choose Darkness, but I did choose Ben. I put on this act to gain his trust and the plan was to guide him back to the Light." She finally admits.

"Was?"

"I didn't choose the Darkness. But being around it, it has invaded my thoughts." Rey explains, unsure of how to explain this. _He betrayed the First Order. He will betray you too._ The darkness creeps in. She squeezes her eye shut, trying to shut out the thoughts. "I can't escape it, like right now"

"What does it tell you?"

Rey looks over at Finn, and she can feel in her heart that he is genuinely there for her. "It is telling me that you will betray me." She looks over at him, seeking validation that her dark thoughts are lying to her. He looks away. He knows he will probably have to betray, but hopes she knows it's for her own good.

"Rey, we can help. We want to help you." Finn pleads.

"How? You don't understand the force." Rey snaps. She wants to believe him, but he doesn't know the first thing about the Force. How controlling it can be.

"No, but I do." Leia appears, breaking Finn's trust that she would let him handle this.

"Let me go! I can't do this." Rey panics.

"Rey, look at me." Leia pleads, grabbing her wrists. "Look at me." Rey finally makes eye contact with her. "I am familiar with those thoughts. Those same thoughts turned my son when I know he has a heart of gold deep down. He's hurt. You've been hurt. You can't let that same pain turn you."

She could end her plan right here and rejoin the light. Rey is struggling internally with the Darkness continuing to creep in. It is overwhelming.

But what about Ben?

 **A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter than others, but we get to see how both Rey and Ben are coping with being separated. This really brings out how unbalanced they are right now.**


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello all! I just wanted to reach out. I was wondering if I should continue this story? While I love the direction it is going, I don't see a lot of traffic on my story. So I would appreciate some feedback!

1\. Should I continue? Yes or No

2\. Does it feel like a star wars story? Of course, all fanfiction writers want to be creative and original, I want to be sure that I am being true to the Star Wars Universe. If no, please provide feedback on how I can strengthen my story.

3\. If you answered yes, should I continue the story or wrap it up as a 10 chapter story?

 **Please leave me your reviews with the good, the bad, any feedback! If I get enough response, I will post chapter 9 tomorrow morning :)**

If I continue this story, I would like to take on a beta editor. If you are interested in the job, please leave a review or private message me! I would keep ultimate creative control, but I love ideas! I need help editing and staying true to the Star Wars Universe. This is a great opportunity if you are interested in writing your own story, but want to ease into it first.


	9. Chapter 8

**Side note: I reposted this chapter because the numbers got all messed about and apparently I posted part of it twice. But I'm also posting a new chapter after this so keep reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

"Leia, you need to let me go." Rey tries to control herself. She looks around her surroundings, looking for an escape. From what she can tell, they took her to a remote area with the minimal chance of her ability to escape.

Ignoring Rey's plea, Leia's face turns hard. "My sources have told me that you are the new Empress." Rey glares at her, remaining silent.

"If you don't choose to take our help, then you leave us no choice but to keep you as our hostage." Leia stands up, brushing off the dirt. Leia glances down at Rey, giving her one last chance to concede. She takes a deep breath.

"Guards, take her back to her isolation. Guards stand outside of earshot. She is strong with the force." Poe commands, reappearing to take over the situation. "Use the anesthesia drip to keep her unconscious. She is too powerful to keep awake."

Poe is right. Rey will attempt to escape again and Leia doesn't have any other force users to resist Rey's mind tricks she is sure Ben has taught her by now. Leia feels guilty, was hoping the situation wouldn't come to this, but she cannot pass up the opportunity to draw her son back in.

"I have a call to make."

* * *

"Sir, we have received contact from the Resistance." One of the officers informs Kylo Ren.

"See if General Hux will take it." Kylo is still recovering from seeing his mother, see her disappointment and shock in him. He doesn't want to face her again.

"They specifically asked for the Supreme Leader, mentioning the captivity of the Empress." The officer explains. All of the officers on the bridge are looking at Kylo Ren, searching for weakness. The adjustment in leadership is still wary of the First Order. General Hux has the one leading the orders, so when they continue to be skeptical of his power.

"Fine. I will be there shortly." Kylo Ren rolls his eyes. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on Rey, trying to instigate another force connection, but nothing. Either she is asleep or she is being kept unconscious. He growls in anger, feeling distraught that he is unable to connect with her.

Kylo Ren emerges onto the officer's bridge, waiting to take the Resistance message. He wasn't expecting to see his mother before him. His heart aches to see her again.

"Supreme Leader, I would like a private word with you." General Leia begins.

"There is no need for that. What do you want?" Kylo demands. If they are alone, she will try to seduce him back to the Light.

"We are holding your Empress as our hostage." General Leia continues. The picture shifts over to Rey, who is bound in the metal chair, unconscious and slumped over. He notices the needle in her arm. _So they are the reason you haven't been able to reconnect with your beloved._ The darkness creeps in.

"Let. Her. Go."

"The First Order must let us escape and we will release her." General Leia explains. By the cold tones of their conversations, no one would guess they are related. The officers on the bridge know better. They are searching for any sign of weakness.

"Or I will send a division of Stormtroopers to rescue her and destroy the Resistance." Kylo Ren growls, not liking this game that his mother is playing.

"Or maybe I will sell her to the X Order." General Leia counter threatens. This is not a move the Resistance would ever consider, but Kylo Ren is too emotionally invested in Rey to recognize that. While Ben has most definitely changed, his mother still knows hows her son.

"You wouldn't."

"Ben, you know I would do anything to get you back." Leia remains calm. She knows that if she pushes the right buttons, he will crack. Rey is his greatest weakness. While it joys her that they have found each other, it will not matter until he breaks out of this destructive path.

"General, the girl has escaped." General Leia whips her face around to quiet C3PO. Before she could end the message, she faces Kylo Ren's shocked face.

"Deal is over." The message is terminated. Kylo Ren rushes off the officer's bridge. "Prepare my ship!" He commands stormtroopers. If she escaped the hands off the filthy Resistance, he needs to rescue her.

* * *

"Thank you, Finn," Rey admits as he is gathering things for their escape pod.

"Rey, I know you need time to figure things out. I want to help you. You must understand why I am skeptical. I am putting a lot of trust in you. Don't let me down." Finn sighs, jumping into the mini ship. "But first, we need to get out of her unscathed. Then you will tell me the truth. The whole truth."

Before they leave, a Resistance guard catches a sight of Rey escaping, calling for immediate assistance. Fighters emerge shortly to chase down the escape pod that the Resistance believes only Rey is in. Chewbacca meets them out of range so they are able to disappear. When they are safe on the Millenium Falcon, Finn sits Rey down to talk.

"I want the truth. All of it." Finn reiterates. He knows he needs to be firm, but compassionate with her. It is his first friend after all. But after everything she has done, he needs to know everything. Getting away from Leia and the Resistance may allow her to feel comfortable enough to reveal her true intentions.

"Ben and I have a force bond." Rey begins. Finn is the first person she has told. Leia witnessed one of their force connections, but she never got the chance to explain. Observing his confused expression, she continues. "There's a magnetic pull to him. He is good, but he was hurt a lot."

"I understand that, but what about you? What about your sanity?" Finn questions. She mentioned briefly how the darkness is seeping in, but she never had the opportunity to elaborate.

"Everything comes with a price." After a long silence, Rey lowers her head, continuing with caution. "I promise I didn't turn the Dark side. But the darkness invades any vulnerable souls. When it comes to Ben, I am vulnerable. He understands me more than I understand myself. We touched hands in the cave, and nothing felt more right than in that moment."

Finn brushes his hand on her cheek. She is so pure, but it is apparent how broken she is right now. He just doesn't know how to help her with all of this. He would take her to Luke Skywalker, but he passed away. Leia is too concerned with her Resistance duties and this war against her son to be able to rationally help her.

"Oh no." Rey hears the faint force buzzing noise. She looks up into the eyes of Ben.

"Rey! Where are you?" Ben frantically asks. He has been trying for a while to connect with her, but she's been unconscious.

"Ben, I escaped. Finn helped me." Rey explains. She looks over at Finn who is filled with anger that she revealed the truth. She touches Finn's shoulder so Ben is able to see him.

"The traitor helped you?" He sighs. "Nevermind. Where are you? I'll come to you!"

"Ben," She repeats his name, " I need time to find balance."

"You won't find it with the Resistance. They drugged you to keep you from connecting with me. How is there Light from that?" Ben snaps. He has a point. Light and darkness are supposed to be blatantly different from each other. Yet, he turned dark because Luke tried to kill him. His mother was more concerned about the Resistance than him. His father was never there for him. He struggled and the light abandoned him.

"Please trust me," Rey begs. "I'm not with the Resistance. But I can't return to a war setting and expect to be the same." Subtly, she lets go of Finn so Ben can't see his reaction. She uses the force to keep his mouth quiet. "The Resistance took from me. I need time to recover."

"Fine." Ben doesn't like it, but he understands having been in the same position. "Return soon, my love. We have much to talk about."

"Of course." She hesitates her affection, worried about Finn's presence. The force connection disappears

"Finn, think what you want about him but I have to save him. There's good in him. We belong together." Rey explains, worried about this gamble she is taking.

"Let's come up with a plan now." Finn decides.

 **A/N I just wanted to thank everyone for their great feedback! *Drum roll* I will continue this story! Please continue to leave reviews of what you think of this chapter!**

 **As always, I don't own Star Wars. Just my plot :)**


	10. Chapter 9

"Sir, the X Order representative is here to see you as you requested." General Hux announces, standing by to partake in the meeting. He has become Kylo Ren's second in command, still plotting to overthrow him. He knows he has more military capabilities than his former equal in command under Snoke's reign. If only Kylo Ren was not force-sensitive.

An idea.

What if General Hux found an unknown force-user to counter Kylo Ren's power? He could wield that power to overthrow the _Supreme Leader._ Or better yet. The girl is his weakness. What if he hurt the _Empress_? He is getting excited by this developing plan. That's it.

He needs to take down the girl.

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Rey cautiously asks.

"It will have to. I understand you have hope for him, but we need to protect you too." Finn explains with Chewie's response in agreement.

"I-" Rey is cut off by a sharp pain growing stronger by the second, screaming in agony. She collapses to the ground, clutching her stomach. Finn rushes to her side, attempting to assess the source. She continues to scream as the pain gets worse. It is a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

Yet, suddenly the pain disappears, leaving no mark of what caused it.

"What the hell was that?" Finn is checking her out. During his brief time with the Resistance, he has been taught basic medical training. Her face is soaked with sweat, feeling no energy to pull herself up.

"I-I don't know. I-" Before she can finish, she is pulled into a force connection with Ben.

"Rey, are you okay? I felt your pain as if it was my own!" Ben is frantic, clearly sweating himself.

She looks over at Finn as a warning not to talk. He has come to sense when his friend is in a force connection. As part of the part, he must remain anonymous to the First Order as the one to help Rey escape.

"Ben, I have no idea what that was. I-I was examining the escape pod I'm in and I collapsed in pain. But then it disappeared as if it never happened."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive. Good to know what you feel, I feel as well." Ben takes a deep breath. "Where are you? I know you said you need time, but we need to figure out what is causing this pain. Where is the ex-stormtrooper?"

"I left him on a planet on some planet. I'm take refuge in a planet called Naboo." She explains, lying through her teeth. "He has immunity, right?"

Ben sighs. "Yes, he does." As much as he dislikes the traitor, he did help his beloved escape. From what Rey has said, he was never interested in the fight for the Resistance, just to get out of the fight itself.

"Ben, I love you." Rey admits for the first time. This is true. No matter what side either one of them are on, she loves him. It is love that is driving her to save his soul.

"I love you more." He smiles.

* * *

"Can you help us, sir? We need a place to stay as we repair our ship." Rey begs a Naboo local. Ironically, their cover to Ben became a reality.

"Sure." The gungan responded, way too cheerfully. In between excessive conversation tactics, it is revealed that his name is Kif-Kif. "Let me show you the way!"As they are walking by, Rey and Finn see the locals peacefully interacting. When they reach the Rey looks around and notice a shrine of a young girl. She is beyond beautiful.

"Kif-Kif, who is this?" Rey must ask.

"That is Queen Amidala. Beautiful girl. She died young, leaving behind a planet who adored her." He explains, sorrowfully.

"What happened?"

"Our queens are young girls. She served her time as our queen, wise beyond her years. She went out to become a senator, before the rise of Emperor Palpatine. No one really knows what happened, but she died pregnant with twins." Kif-Kif leads them to the common area for rest. "Queen Amidala, even all these years later, is held very dear to our hearts. She fought the hard fight, even if it wasn't the easy way."

"I know the feeling." Rey sighs. Still, there's something familiar about this girl. Something in her face...

"We hold her to our hearts to remember to keep fighting the fight, no matter the price that may come." He explains, as if he knew what lies in Rey's heart.

"If you don't mind, I need to rest." She wants to ask Ben if he knows anything about her. She goes to a room that holds a bed, good enough for her to meditate and reach out to him. A force connection begins, but it is not who she is expecting.

Luke Skywalker.

 **A/N Dun dun dun…. A few big things happened, right? General Hux has a new plan of attack. Rey and Ben said 'I love you.' Rey learns about Padme! And a big cliffhanger of Luke's return! Until next time, my loves!**

 **I don't own Star Wars!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So first I would like to point out, that Luke did die following the battle of Crait. He still used up all of his energy to intercept the fight with the Resistance.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Master Skywalker, what graces us with your presence?" Rey starts sarcastically. He had the opportunity to fix all of this and he tried to provoke her.

Luke takes a long look at Rey, examining his former student. "Is your 'plan' working out to your desire?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She tries to clear her head once more, hoping to invite someone else in.

"Rey, I can sense the good in you." He begins. He wasn't able to save his nephew, but maybe he could save this girl from nowhere. This girl who continues to change the story. "You can't jeopardize your soul for the sake of his. This is not the way to beat the Dark Side."

"You failed him. You tried to murder him. You are one to talk about the logistics of Light vs. Dark." Rey rolls her eyes at him. If Luke is one with the Force, she knows deep down that he probably already knew the truth, but was unwilling to reveal herself.

It is true. In any perspective, the Mighty Luke Skywalker failed his family. He turned his father to the light, whom he learned about at a later age. Yet, Ben, his nephew who he knew since his birth, is declared non-redeemable in the Mighty Luke Skywalker's eyes.

But isn't she the one protecting the light now? Maybe she should listen to him….

 _He'll try to kill you like he tried to kill your beloved._ The darkness emerges. Rey squeezes her eyes shut, trying to shut it out.

"I recognize that look. That's the darkness, isn't it?" Luke observes.

"The darkness guides me. Unlike this pathetic teacher who runs at the first sight of anything difficult." Rey counters. She isn't lying here. As much as she is trying to reach the Light, in the end, the darkness can be persuasive.

"Rey, you don't have to do this. There are better ways." He begs. As a ghost, his voice echoes slightly. It hasn't been long since he has passed, but all of the force masters agreed that they must intercede. They have foreseen destruction if Rey continues to play with the Darkness, no matter what her plan may be.

"He loves me. I can turn him. I just need more time." She snaps, revealing her true intention.

"The Darkness is speaking to you, is it not?" A new, unfamiliar voice emerges. He looks like a more mature version of Luke.

"Father," Luke acknowledges.

Anakin Skywalker. Formally known as Darth Vader.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rey dismisses. Trying to center herself, she focuses on clearing them out of her head.

"Dear Rey, it won't be that easy to get rid of us." Anakin chuckles. He raises his hand and forces her to stand up. Rey squeals in shock. Can Force ghosts continue to use the force? She tries to avoid eye contact with him but has no power adequate enough to stop him. "The darkness speaks to you. You will only speak the truth now." He repeats, wielding the force on her.

"Yes," Rey admits, unable to resist. "What do you know about love? You tried to kill your own son." She forces out. She glances over at Luke, who is now silenced.

"How much do you know about my story?" Anakin questions. Many people know what he has done, but not why he had done any of it.

"From the stories I've heard." Rey sighs, knowing there will be more. From all of the stories she has heard, Darth Vader was this cold, cruel, and coercive second in command to Emperor Palpatine.

"My story started with love." Anakin pauses, letting Rey process that information. "Love for my mother. Love for my wife. And love for my children at the end of my life." He releases Rey from her forced stance, now that he has her attention. "Everything I did, I did because I was trying to save my loved ones from death, eventually delivering them to death myself."

Power comes with a price. The Darkness seduces you into what you need.

"But this is different. I have not turned to the dark side. I'm trying to save Ben. Something _he_ failed to do." Rey calls out Luke, who has been silent at this point.

"That's how it started with me. I thought I could control it. Yield the power to save those who I loved." Anakin counters. "But the Darkness takes whoever it lets it in. Everything comes with a price."

"I'm stronger than that."

"Are you?" Luke breaks his silence, mocking her arrogance. Rey remains silence. She wants to believe she is. She has to be. "We can help you," Luke repeats. Anakin nods in agreement. Rey sighs, feeling defeated. She has fallen behind on her facade with Ben. Too many people are seeing her through her.

"Let's begin your training," Anakin smirks, knowing Rey has come to terms with her lack of control.

* * *

Kylo Ren has arrived on the planet Naboo. He dresses down to blend in more. The planet is peaceful. He is not here for First Order business, but to surprise his beloved. He knows she needs time, but he needs her more.

Finn notices Kylo Ren but is invisible to Kylo Ren. He frantically tries to find Rey while trying to stay hidden. As far as he knows, Finn was left on another planet to fend for himself. At this moment, it is best to stay hidden to protect Rey.

Kylo reaches the home where he senses Rey to be staying. He sees the beautiful shine of his grandmother. She was a queen. His mother is a princess of the fallen planet of Alderaan. And he is the prince of darkness. He sighs, wishing all of this could be more simple. He loves Rey. It is as simple as that. Yet, the darkness never makes anything simple.

Kylo knocks on the door, straightening himself for the reunion. When there is no response from her, he opens the door to find a pillar of his family and a fellow Jedi, he presumes, surrounding Rey.

Luke Skywalker.

He pulls out his lightsaber out of habit to defend her. It is foolish and immature.

"Ben." Rey opens with quietly, unsure how to explain the situation. Kylo is fuming with anger. From what he can see, the force ghosts are trying to manipulate her. She rushes up to his arms, hoping to calm him down.

"What the hell is going on?" Kylo Ren glares at his uncle.

 **Woah, talk about family reunion. Let me know what you think will happen! I love getting reviews :)**

 **Btw, I'm going on a trip this weekend, so I will try to update but no guarantees! I don't own star wars, only my plot!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N So sorry it's been so long since I have posted a chapter! I went to visit my best friend over spring break and didn't get the chance to write at all. Ironically, I write more when I'm in school. But exciting news, I get to graduate college on May 12! Beyond excited. Fanfiction has been really special to me. I started in high school, and now I'm about to graduate with a bachelor's degree. Anyways, enough about me, back to "Choices"... Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

"What the hell is going on?" Kylo Ren glares at his uncle.

Struggling to keep up the facade, Rey decides to rebel against her master. "Skywalker is trying to pull me back to his light. He's using the _failed_ Darth Vader." She mocks Anakin's force-ghost, knowing that would be a sore spot for him.

Anakin lifts his hands, lifting Rey up from the ground, struggling for air. Not enough for her to be harmed, but enough to put her in her place. Rey has no idea the full power the Jedi used to hold. She is powerful and untrained, but Anakin was born from the force. Kylo Ren's anger is sparked. He tries to intercept Anakin's act, but Luke raises his hand to keep him in place.

"Father, let her go. You have made your point." Luke demands. Rey collapses, gasping for air. Kylo rushes to her side, his eyes flickering red with anger. She has fallen unconscious. They had always heard stories of how strong Darth Vader was, but had never imagined their power together wouldn't be able to match his.

"Now that I have your attention," Anakin begins, clearly amused. "Coming from someone who has been conflicted their whole life, your choice is never definite. You can always find the light."

"How is hurting someone being in the light?" Kylo Ren snaps, clearly referring to how Luke attempted to hurt him.

"You're right. And Luke is enduring his mistakes." Anakin glances over at his son, who lowered his head in shame. "Let go of your hate. It will be your downfall." He looks at the shrine of his late wife, reflecting on his own downfall.

"You have a chance at true love, but look at her." Luke intercepts, finally breaking his silence with his nephew. He points to Rey, slumped to the ground. "She has the power to match yours, but she has proven she is willing to sacrifice her soul to save you. Make no mistake, your anger destroy her."

Before they could continue, a large explosion outside of the temple emerges. The ground shakes. Rey, still unconscious, is swept into Kylo's arms as he attempts to the escape the collapsing building. The force ghosts disappear, leaving them to fend for themselves. He flees to his ship that has now been destroyed. He looks up through the smoke and sees mysterious symbol is shown on the various ships approaching. Someone knocks him unconscious from behind.

How was he not able to sense this person?

"I presume you may be the Empress." The mysterious figure stands before them. Rey slowly comes to conscious. She finds herself being surrounded by smoke and a fall Ben. She rushes to his side, trying to wake him.

Rey jerks up, to stand up strong despite all the pain she is feeling. "Who are you?" She lifts her hands up to freeze him in place until she can assess the situation further. A trick she learned from her beloved.

The mysterious figure chuckles and lifts his hand up to freeze Rey in place instead. She struggles against his apparent use of the force. Rey takes in his features. This man, who can't be much older than her, is deeply tanned with golden eyes that appear larger than a normal being's. He is dressed in all black with golden accents. His cloak marks a golden 'X' to represent his affiliation, Rey presumes.

There are more force sensitive beings in the universe besides them? Most importantly, this person is in a rising power that interferes with their own. She takes a moment to

"If I may I introduce myself, I am Ralak Karlg, Leader of the X-Order." Ralak circles around Rey, still struggling to escape.

"What do you want?" Rey manages to spit out.

"You." Ralak winks, resting his arm around her. If she could, she would swat him away. He chuckles, continues with his plan. "My dear, you are worth a great deal to many creatures. It is no secret you are the most precious thing to _Supreme Leader._ " He mocks Ben's title.

"I don't belong to anyone."

"You may not, but he believes so." Ralak points to a fallen Kylo Ren. "It is simple. You have two options. You may either come with me willingly or forcefully. And my dear, I have proven I am capable of both." He gestures to her frozen stance.

Glaring at him, Rey declines either option. "I have defeated far worse creatures from you." This is not technically true, as it was Ben who defeated Snoke.

"I see. Well, let me change your mind." Ralak smiles, slapping her across the cheek. She screams in agony, feeling the force intensifying the strength of the matter. He raises his hand again, silencing her. Rey is suddenly gasping for air as it escapes her.

Rey screams, hoping to wake Ben. "Ben, please!" She pleads. If her power cannot allow her to escape, surely his can? After all, he is not the one with a split soul.

"You look like a fun toy to entertain me." Ralak's smile is the last thing Rey sees before she falls unconscious.

 **A/N Let me know what you think of this new villain! I don't own Star Wars!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own star wars.**

 **Chapter 12**

"No use in struggling against the guards. They have been taught to resist the Force." Ralak grins mischievously as he stares at a restrained Rey. "I have heard much about you, darling."

Rey finds herself in a similar cell to the one Ben kept her in when he interrogated her. He is smart to disable her. General Hux has warned the X-Order Leader of their weakness. From Hux's experience, Force-users are not capable of surviving without their powers. They become beyond dependent on them, they do not know how to fight without that ability.

Refusing to respond, she just glares at this new character. Rey feels groggy and has a cloud of gas surrounding her, diminishing her powers. Isn't she supposed a chosen one? It baffles her mind that she keeps getting taken. It is a weakness she can't escape.

"It is simple. You are precious to Kylo Ren. The nephew of the Mighty Luke Skywalker." Ralak taunts, with a slight hint of bitterness. Is that the only way people see Ben? "You have two options."

Finally breaking her silence, Rey counters. "You sure love to give choices."

"Choices are what define us. I simply love presenting and witness what it will reveal about us." Ralak circles around her. "You can either help me willingly or I can take what I want."

"Who are you?" Rey is confused. Among the cloudiness, she attempts to center herself. If she is as powerful as Luke has foreseen, she should be able to overcome this. If only she could tap into his mind…

"You seem weak for being an _Empress._ " Ignoring her question, Ralak observes, sensing her attempt to tap his mind.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Rey demands again.

"You will find that out with time. All you need to know now is that I know the ways of the Jedi. Which means I know how to disable them. You made your choice." With that, he raises his hand to reach into her mind. "You have untamed power, yes. But not the maturity of control or resistance to others' powers."

So many secrets unrevealed. The best is her playing a double agent. She loves him, but Kylo Ren does not know the truth of what side her heart truly lies. Her parents… that is a secret of interest.

One of the officers comes in the cell, waiting for further instruction from his superior. He mumbles something into Ralak's ear. He responds with only a simple nod. The officer leaves rather quickly. Ralak turns back to Rey.

"You want to save him. Which means you aren't truly on the Dark Side." Ralak observes. He grabs a chair and pulls it up in front of Rey, looking deep into her eyes. She tries to break eye contact, but can't resist his force-mind trick nonetheless. Ralak forcefully grabs her hands. Rey feels a tingly feeling running through her veins. She tries to pull away from Ralak, but he only holds her hands tighter. She begins to feel empty while her energy fills Ralak with power.

"W-What are you doing?" Rey staggers, struggling to make out words.

"I'm showing you the full power of the dark side. It is an old trick that has long been forgotten. You are being drained of the Force. It eventually regenerates, but in the meantime provides me with the power I need to defeat the _First Order."_ Ralak drains Rey of her power, feeling satisfied that he has left this familiar face with nothing.

Rey feels empty. It wasn't until recently that she knew she had the force within her. Now? She has never felt so empty. Yet, she is able to see more clearly at him. Ralak looks familiar. In fact, his eyes look similar to her own. Before she can look deeper, she falls under from exhaustion.

Later on, Rey wakes up abruptly to a force-bond with Ben. _How is that possible?_ She questions. She still feels drained of her power and incapable of holding herself up.

"Rey! Are you okay?" Ben rushes to her. He is frustrated that everytime they are together, they get pulled apart. She is unable to respond with coherent words. "Did he drug you?"

She shakes her head.

"I can't sense you. Nothing from you." Ben is confused. He knows the risk of using too much power. Luke died from this immense amount of force. But he has to know that she is safe.

Finally being able to make words, Rey whispers with every last ounce of energy she has left. "H-he took my power."

That bastard took her power. How is that even possible?

 **A/N What a cliffhanger! Who do you think Ralak is? I would love to hear your theories. I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I'm going to start posting shorter chapters like this one to be able to post more often.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time...**

 **-Alina**


	14. Chapter 13 PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S

**VERY IMPORTANT! Author's Note: Couple of things I want to address. Please leave your response so I know how to move forward.**

 **I would like either a co-author or a beta writer moving forward.**

 **Should I rewrite this story? Or do you like the direction I am going with the story?**

 **If I should continue as it is, do you have any constructive criticism? Anything I can improve, fix, remove, etc? I want to sure I am staying true to the Star Wars Universe as well.**

 **I appreciate in advance your response!**

Chapter 13

Kylo Ren is comforting a drained Rey, attempting to come up with a rescue plan. He has no doubt that his leadership is being questioned with his attention being focused on saving Rey. He brushes his hand on her face, feeling how cold she has become.

The chamber doors open to reveal Ralak, who becomes instantly aware of Kylo Ren's presence. Kylo reaches for his lightsaber in defense mode. Not the reaction Kylo was expecting, Ralak grins mischievously. "I did see that in the girl's mind. How you two have a force-bond as well as how protective you get over her. It's quite comical, isn't it? I do wonder if her feelings are truly reciprocated."

"Let. Her. Go." Kylo Ren spits out.

"Hmm, no." Ralak chuckles. "I am surprised you are strong enough to be carrying a force-teleportation this long. Since I know the force-bond was severed due to her lack of force power at the moment."

"H-How do you know how to do to all of this?" Kylo Ren is shocked. Surely, he could have tapped into her brain, but it is still surprising this mysterious figure would use something so personal immediately. Although, it is the same thing he did to convince Rey to turn to the Dark side. Plus, he never imagined it would be possible to steal another force-users power.

"Wouldn't the more appropriate question be 'What am I going to do with her,' _Supreme Leader?"_ Ralak chuckles. He begins circling around Kylo Ren and an unconscious Rey.

Kylo eyes his every move carefully. He is trying to determine this figure's identity, who seems to know too much about the First Order's leadership and his personal relationship. He finds himself getting exhausted, probably from the overuse of the force. Ben struggles to continue the connection so he can ensure that Rey is safe.

"Sorry, pretty boy. Visiting hours are over." Ralak raises his hand, pushing Kylo Ren out of the surrounding space.

* * *

What seems like hours later, Rey finally comes back to consciousness. Still feeling drained, she glances around at her surroundings looking for any possible escape tactic.

"You get three questions. Any questions at all and I will promise my honesty. And then I will ask my questions." Ralak breaks the silence, no trace of his usual humor. He slowly walks out of the darkness, revealing his resting garments, instead of his leadership cloak. "But choose wisely."

"Who are you?" Rey begins, deciding to participate in his game.

"I am Ralak Karlg, the true leader of the X-Order." He begins formally. "I am immune to the light and dark side of the force. I discovered my powers young and have been growing them ever since. I too was a slave from Jakku."

"J-Jakku? How have I never met you?" Rey is shocked. He looks familiar, but she can't distinguish between where.

"Is that your second question?" Ralak narrows his eyes. He wants to give her the chance to discover the truth but refuses to point it out to her.

After a long pause of consideration, she revises her question. "Do I have any connection to you, besides from being from Jakku?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what do you want from me? It can't be power because clearly, you have enough power on your own." Rey determines from her experience with him.

"Search your feelings. You know me." Ralak stares deeply into Rey's eyes. She attempts to break contact but isn't strong enough to do so.

"That's not an answer." Rey counters. She takes a moment to study Ralak's features. His eyes are the same as her brown eyes. His face features mimic her own. His hair is different but that doesn't mean much. She gasps in realization.

"Hello, sister."


End file.
